The Twilight Lotus
by Darian Aidyn
Summary: This is a crossover of .hacksign and a couple characters I created. Morghanna has once again been revived. It is up to the Twilight knights a group of Rouge hackers to bring peace and order to the word once again. Please R&R no flames pelase.
1. The Newbies Guide to the World

Twilight Lotus

By: Spirit Alleron

((Andrius Oconner Is the exclusive property of Spirit Alleron and no one else. Frigid ice queen is the exclusive property of my gf so no touchie. I do not own .Hack or anything affiliated with that. If I did I would be very rich and happy.))

Epitaph 1

The training of a newbie

With each clack of the steps was a slight gust of wind. Mac Anu was springing with players from all around the world. A young man of 19 was walking the streets watching the people going by. From the looks of his Armor and weapon he was the class called Heavy Blade. His hair was a slight ash color; His eyes were as blue as the artificial sky above him. His armor was skintight leather armor and a black leather priest jacket. He adorned one single Metal gauntlet to prevent disarming strikes from the enemy.

He wasn't a traditional samurai like he wanted to be, that class was only available to exclusive members and he couldn't afford it.

He decided that since he was slightly new he would look around for someone to play with. The people around this area seemed to keep to himself, so he thought this may be tough he was never really social with others offline and he thought of this as an escape from the cruel cold reality of life. Two wavemasters were congregating by the chaos gate so he decided he would need a healer. One of them spoke up, "You seem to be new here what your business here? Or are you just here to sight see." The young wavemaster seemed to have a cocky attitude by calmness about him. He stood about 5'7 and had red hair with green eyes. His staff clacked on the ground as he spoke. I nervously replied "Yes I am new I want to form a party and a wavemaster is the first order of business. He smiled and clacked his staff once again. "Well my services don't come cheap, that's the beauty of the world you can be whatever you want here class is just a choice. I am a mercenary of the world, I have no ties If you split with me whatever rare item you get then I am your to command newb. I only chuckled and smiled at him. "Alright by the way my name is Andrius Oconner Knight in training at your service." The wavemaster bowed politely but had a mischievous grin on his face. "You can just call me Axeo Seiliez and if the payoff is enough then we will see each other a lot more". He then raises his head up and looks around. "Oh yeah I forgot we need one more person hold on I will flash mail her." He then waits a while and then three golden rings emanate out of nowhere and a woman a little taller than her came out of them. She seemed to have annoyance on her features. "What do you want now you annoying rouge I was just leveling up!" She glared at him with a look that could freeze and burn you at the same time. He smiles not paying attention to her. "Andrius I want you to meet Ice she is going to be our long arm for this dungeon trek." Ice had a grumpy look on her face but gave a light smile causing Andrius to blush madly. Ice looked to be 5'6" with long flowing brown hair her green eyes matched her features perfectly. She was also of the Heavy blade class. She wasn't the modest type. She wore the usual attire of the heavy blade. It contained a light blue bikini like top and a blue leather skirt. Her blade looked like it contained a lot of unencrypted runes. Andrius stuttered as he replied. "N-Nice to meet you Miss Ice." He was still blushing madly His rose colored face made all the girls in the vicinity laugh uncontrollably. Andrius decided to go through the process of inviting them all to his party. Both Ice and Axeo's life statistics appeared on his screen. He then thought to himself how glad he was to pay attention to the tutorial software before registering in "The World". They followed him to the chaos gate and they looked at them with a smile and glint in his eye. "Alright guys did you properly equip yourselves and have the right amount of items." Ice speaks up still with an arrogant tone, "I'm always prepared I am not a newbie like you". He then speaks to the chaos gate "Hopeless springing Loneliness" The chaos gate then glows and three gold rings surrounds each of the party members taking them to this mysterious field.

The field was filled with flowers of all kinds but had an eerie darkness to it. Many portals scattered the field made this quite the challenge for newbies. Ice took her blade and threw it over her shoulder and grinned the art of battle was her favorite practice. 3 monsters appeared from one portal. They were just two small treasure chests and a skeleton. Andrius drew his katana and ran at the skeleton. He dodged the skeletons sword with his own and broke its blade. He then did a vertical slash making the creature turn to dust. Meanwhile Ice was slicing at the chest with her blade making successful hits each time but with every hit was maybe one or 2 misses she was getting agitated. Before the final slash it was about to bite her when Andrius tried to protect her but became confused by the bite in the process. Question marks signifying confusion were above his head he attacked anything that move and nearly sliced Axeo in half. Axeo then backed off and used a remedy on Andrius. Ice then smacked him across the face. "How dare you Andrius I could have beaten him myself why use yourself as a shield I could have done fine on my own I hate martyrs." She then walked away from him and walked to the next portal. Axeo was laughing while Andrius had a sad look on his face as he was rubbing his cheek. Axeo smiled "Hey don't be like that, her name fits her outlook she is cold as ice she'll warm up to you eventually." Axeo then took his staff and healed both of them. Andrius did a weak smile and proceeded to the next portal not saying a word and slaying the baby dragon without any effort. Andrius followed them and killed monster after monster until he leveled up and the portals disappeared like a wisp in the wind. They then walked to entrance of the dungeon.

The dungeon looked average except there were red runes all over the walls. Andrius looked at all of them with a smile. "So there will be monsters to be killed and treasure to be had I may be new but the spirit of battle is all too familiar to me". He grinned as he unsheathed his long katana." Ice shook her head she hated speeches she felt out place but for some reason she saw potential within this newbie she would keep close watch on him. The first floor contained three treasure chests two regular ones and a blue one. Axeo was the first to run to the two chests. Axeo grinned and threw a couple health drinks to them both. "This should tide you two over watch out for that blue…." Before he could say anything Andrius had a look of splendor and stupor on his face as he opened the blue chest. A cloud of blue smoke covered his character and he fell over as a poison icon appeared on him. "Damn ok note to self blue chests equal the evil. Ice laughed coldly and looked at him. "Didn't you read the tutorials you idiot blue chests contain random status ailments unless you have a fortune wire." Axeo shook his head "I tried to warn you next time be more careful" Axeo then throws him ten fortune wires adding to the one he got from that blue chest. After that Axeo healed him of his ailment and smiled. "What would you do without the mighty wavemaster?" He laughed and then the group proceeded to the next room. The dark room had a voice emanated through it. The voice was nasally and annoying and it repeated and chanted this word. "Bear cat egg Bear cat egg". Andrius Looked quizzically at the egg and looked it up and down. "Umm what is that egg is it even useful." Ice then before he could finish took the egg. "Look I hate being a teacher this is grunty food. When you become about level 20 you get access to the next server Highlands Dun Loireag. That is the server that contains a grunty farm where you feed the grunty various kinds of food to become one of three grunties. The most common and annoying kind of grunty is the noble grunty you don't want that kind unless you collect grunties. And if you have anymore questions Newbie then keep them to yourself. She growled and then they went to the next floor. There were three rooms each one filled with items and creatures alike. The three adventurers split up and took each room. Andrius didn't like to be separated from his new friends because he felt alone but they were just in the next room so I shouldn't worry. Axeo was in the first room it had two goblins in there. They roared out there challenged but were soon burned to the ground by a fireball spell on a scroll he saved for such a occasion He checked the chests and found a nice staff he saved for later. He walked out and sat down waiting for them to come.

Ice meanwhile was looking in this small room and a small ghott statue emanated with gold runes. Dollar signs appeared in her eyes as she went for it. Then a big creature appeared in front of her. It looked like a Goblin on steroids. She fought with the thing but something was wrong it had garbage text all over it. It seemed like its HP wouldn't decrease and she ran out of the room waiting for the others. Cold sweat came from her hair as she had never seen a creature so strong in a low level dungeon like this. She sat with Axeo silent the sweat still pouring from her.

Andrius was in this small room and pots where everywhere. He smiled and broke one open. It contained a health drink. He put in his inventory and mused. "Alright this is SPIT I know it. ((Authors note: SPIT is a slang term used in RPGS known as Stuff Placed In Things My friend Jethren was the one who introduced me to that Thanx Jethren)) Then a voice of a young woman came out of nowhere. "Andrius Please help me go into the room ice was and take this join the legend and find the twilight lotus". Then a young woman who was adorned in pure white with a symbol for infinity ∞ appeared and went through the wall. ((The symbol for infinity for some who do not know is ∞)) A strange bracelet appeared on his arm which was adorned in the same runes on the wall appeared on his wrist. Andrius then rushed into the room Ice was in. She went back into the room Axeo was with her. The fight seemed hopeless and Axeo kept healing Ice when her hit points were low. Suddenly Andrius heard a slight whisper. "Andrius use the bracelet aim at the creature." He then followed the directions. Three polygonal spirals that were black emanated from his arm. Red runes surrounded the goblin and hit points and statistics finally appeared on there screen. Andrius started to fight still amazed from this incident. Ice looked at him with a surprised look and kept fighting. The fight ended when Axeo casted Juk Kruz a wood spell and trees appeared above the enemy. Just as mysterious the creature appeared he disappeared. They rejoiced in there victory and Ice opened the chest. The contents were a pretty high level Heavy Blade katana and two rainbow cards and a Piece of Armor called serenity. The party split the items, Axeo got the rainbow cards and the armor went to Ice. Andrius took the new Katana and looked at it. It was called Bloodrayne. The blade was long and slender it had a silver hilt, and a long sleek black blade. He sheathed it and smiled. "Let's get out of here alright." Then Ice and Axeo used a sprite Ocarina to leave the dungeon. Andrius tried to use his but he couldn't gate out.

Two figures appeared before him, One was a man in silver armor and had the hair to match his class is Blademaster. The other was a little taller than the first man and he has long Green hair in a ponytail. He carried two blades. And wore a Long black priest jacket. They both looked straight at him and smiled.

((Authors note: Well that's the first chapter what do you think R&R please and no flames I got too many of those when I wrote my FF7 Fic and that's why I discontinued it So if I get enough good reviews I will bring forth chapter two.))


	2. The Twilight Knights

Twilight Lotus

Epitaph 2 Those Sent by Aura

Andrius stood amazed and at the same time scared. He knew not what they wanted with him. Were they hackers out to mess with his account? Were they system admins here to delete them? One of the men spoke up. "I am known as Balmung of the azure sky I was once a system administrator for The World. I am now a Hacker on the run I see aura has given you the rite of passage." Andrius then looks at them funny. The other man then holds up Andrius bracelet and looks at him. "Few are given Auras blessing you having been endowed with the power of the bracelet. Do not abuse it; this power can bring forth order or chaos. Welcome to the twilight knights Andrius." Andrius looked at them both shocked "Who are you guys and how come I can't use my ocarina and Why Me!" The second man looked at him and smiled. "My name Is Kite I was once like you I felt a burden because of the bracelet but with the help of my friends I helped save the world from Morghanna. You have a gift Andrius Aura has chosen you to help save the world. You may be a new to this place but you can still help us. Me and Balmung will teach all there is to know about hacking the gates and defeating protected creatures with the bracelet." Balmung sheathed his blade and spoke up. "There is one thing though The system admins will try to hunt you and delete you, your now considered a hacker but worry not you cannot be deleted. You must help us find the twilight lotus I will flash mail you the details about our quest but be careful. Trust few and form a party and together we will eliminate the threat of Morghanna with the power of the Lotus and the strength of the bracelet. Then before Andrius could say anything else they gated out and Andrius vanished back into Mac Anu.

Mac Anu remained the same as it was and Andrius was tired from his adventure. He decided to log out. Before he decided to leave he decided to check his flash mail. He received about three messages. One caught his eye though the user name was in garbage text and it contained a poem within it.

Sender 2

Unknown where the Cursed Wave was born...  
After the stars doth cross the heavens...  
The sky in the East doth darken.  
And air doth fills with mourning.  
From the chosen land beyond the forest,  
A sign of the Wave comes.  
Riding the Wave is: Skeith, the Shadow of Death,  
to drown all that stands.  
Mirage of Deceit, Innis,  
Betray all with the flawed image,  
and did aid the Wave.  
And by the Power of Magus,  
a drop from the Wave doth reach the heavens,  
and creates a new Wave.

With the Wave, Fidchell,  
the power to tell the dark future,  
hope darkens, sadness and despair rule.  
Gorre schemes when swallowed by the Cursed Wave.  
Macha seduces with the sweet trap.  
Wave reaches the Pinnacle, and escape none can.  
Tarvos still remains with more cruelty to punish and destroy.  
And with the turbulent destruction after the Wave.  
Only a void remains.  
From deep within the void arrives Corbenik.

Yet to return, the shadowed one.  
Who quests for the Twilight Dragon  
Rumbles the Dark Hearth,  
And Helba, Queen of the Dark, has raised finally her army.  
Apeiron, King of Light, beckons...  
At the base of the rainbow they meet.  
Against the abominable "Wave," together they fight.  
Alba's lake boils.  
Light's great tree doth fall.  
Power - all now to droplets turned in the temple of Arche Koeln.  
Returns to nothing, this world of shadowless ones.  
Never to return, the shadowless one.  
Who quests for the Twilight Dragon.

The wife buffeted by "waves" turns her back on the field.  
The daughter that waited for the shadows repeated,  
"For sure... For sure I can go home."  
But the girl did not know...  
The truth that waited at the end of the journey  
The eternal mourning of her land.

In the place of the calamitous, only life was known.  
After the circling stars  
When the eastern dark void, the air full of despair  
In the depths of the divided forest, in the land of Karma,

Riding fast on the path is Skeith  
Bearing death's shadow, it eliminates all that seek to thwart it.  
The Confusing Mirage, Innis  
Deceives those that see it with illusions, rescues the waves

The wave soaring high, when its head is smashed,  
A new wave will emerge  
To become Magus's power.  
When questioning the wave,  
Hope's light will be lost when he speaks of the dark future of where  
sorrow and resignation reign.  
Using Fiddlehiem's Technique

When engulfed by the Waves of Calamity, Gorre will plan  
The sweet snare of conciliation is Macha  
The Waves, an exceeding maelstrom  
Nothing can escape

When you think you have escaped, Talvos exists  
To destroy those with his exceeding cruelty  
Upon violent requital, only to remain is the void, the vacant darkness  
is the harbinger that Copernic is to appear.

----Emma Wielant

He looked at the letter still wondering what this poem meant. He then put it in his saved box just for future reference and sent a response to aura. He put in this letter.

To: 2

From: Andrius Oconner

Subject: RE

I know not what this poem means but I know who you are, why me though. I am just an ordinary player. Why do you throw this burden upon me I have heard from the bbs who Kite and Balmung are and there history. They are great and mighty high level players. I am just a new player, with average abilities but if this is my destiny I will join this organization. Thank you Aura I will help defeat Morghanna.

Andrius

The letter was sent and then a couple seconds later a letter appears. A letter than appears from the system admin saying "The username 2 does not exist we will try to find this path and username. Sorry for the inconvenience." Andrius then pondered on this and erased the message. He then looked at the other two e-mails they were from Ice and Axeo. The message from Ice read this.

To: Andrius Oconner

From: FrigidIceQueen

Subject: I had fun

Hey Andrius you're not too bad for a newbie you gave me a scare though. Why did you not leave the dungeon what the hell is going on? Are you ok also I don't worry often for people like you but I guess you seems like you have a lot of potential I sent you a friends list request so anytime you wanna talk or party just call me alright. Talk to ya later Cutie.

Ice

PS: You proved yourself quite well on the battlefield meet me at the chaos gate alone maybe we can level up together some more.

Andrius pondered this, a smile came across his features she seemed pretty cool but he wanted to learn more about her. He was always a loser in high school, and never had many friends. He felt the world was a place where he could make some friends and never truly be alone. He then checked the message from Axeo it talked about pretty much the same thing save the meeting he was going to have tomorrow. He then sent a response and added both of them to his friends list. He took off the visor and moved his brown hair from his face.

His apartment was average and was a studio. He petted his cat. He raised this cat from a kitten he named his kitten storm and he kissed her on the forehead and went to bed. He took off his glasses and pondered his first day in the world trying to take it all on in wondering what tomorrow will bring.

((Hey all this is chapter two I hope you will enjoy it I will put forth more details of each characters off screen in the chapters to come so enjoy R&R no flaming))


End file.
